Eddie Jones
Eddie Jones - Eddie is the sweet guy of the group, that stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous. He is a member of the Wasabi Warriors. His mother wanted him to take dance classes, but he despises it. About He attends Bobby Wasabi because he loves the sense of acheivement. If the Dojo closes, he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. Eddie is the loner of the group. Unlike the others he doesn't fit into any other social circle, so it's very likely karate means a lot to him as a source of friends. He frequently refers to himself as a "playah" and yet, as is shown in Kung Fu Cop, he has very little success with girls. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment; he has been blackmailed by Truman, in who had a video of him dancing with and kissing one of the punching dummies. He apparently plays the cello but hates it. He is also a good rapper. He once had a job at Falafel Phil's as a rapping falafel ball. It is also shown in Swords and Magic and The Wrath of Swan that he is an Explorer Scout. After that he ran to his mommy and started crying, I'm afarid, I'm afraid, I am so good! Relationships *Milton seems to be Eddie's best frenemy. They are usually fighting. In The Commercial, Eddie helps Milton out with his fighting project by beating him up. They seem to hate each other out a lot, and they don't rely on each other a lot. It is shown that many of Eddie's adventures involve Milton. For example, in Breaking Board, they both visit the maternity ward to see babies. Milton and Eddie's rivalary may seem hidden, but it's obvious that they don't care about each other. the only reason they do hang out is because they have the same friends. *Jerry and Eddie are very close friends. The two of them and Milton are always known to be hanging out with each other. They were two of the first attendees of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and they seem to have been friends ever since they started attending. Eddie usually ends up in a lot of sticky situations with Milton and Jerry. They are always doing something together; a good example would be the situation they faced in Kickin' It in China when they all got married. Eddie and Jerry are obviously extremely close, and they could even be considered best friends. During We are Family, it is shown Jerry believes they are brothers, as Eddie turns to Jerry for help on the lie of Big Easy being Eddie's uncle. *Kim and Eddie have a good friendship. They aren't always seen hanging out together, but they do trust each other. In Swords and Magic, Kim trusted Eddie enough to help her remove her hair from a bush of stickers. The two of them do work together sometimes. For example, in The Commercial they both helped Milton to bake his cake for home economics. They have a good friendship, and it is expected that they will eventually become closer as friends. *Jack and Eddie are good friends. Jack helps Eddie out in many situations, and they seem to enjoy talking. They are usually seen together with Milton and Jerry doing wacky things. Their relationship is similar to Kim and Eddie's relationship. They are friends, but they aren't seen together often. You can still tell their is a trust and friendship between these two. Trivia *He is an Explorer Scout. *He believes in fortune cookies. *He can play the cello. *He has kissed a punching dummy. *When he asked Stacy Wiseman, out she hit him with first base. *He can rap. *He was married to a chinese woman...sort of. Category:Kickin'It Characters